ItaHina Akatsuki ch5
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Naruto stood there shocked at what he was seeing. With tears in his eyes he said, "You love Itachi? Sasuke told me to expect that when I got here but I didnt believe him. I thought you still loved me since you didnt get me to bad." Sasuke walked in with Shikamaru and Ino right behind him. Neji had gone through the back. When other four had walked in they had expected Hinata to be by herself so seeing her hanging on to Itachi was a total surprise.

Neji saw Itachi shift his weight then quickly put Hinata on his back. He said, "Hold on." With that he ran out the door but before he got there Neji was standing in front of him. Itachi jumped up and onto the fan. Luckily it was steel since the other members liked to throw things around the room which recked the previous one. Hinata saw them all and said to Itachi, "I need to talk to them. I want to talk to them Itachi. I need to explain." Seeing Itachi scowl she said, "Just really quickly."

Itachi frowned and jumped down. The confused others were watching as Hinata got down from her boyfriend's back and said, "You all cant be here. I need you to leave or follow us away from here. Deidara and Sasori will be following so dont think about attacking us. Sasori will be in his normal body but if you act surprised by how he looks dont expect a warm welcome."

After leaving the room for a few moments Hinata came back with Deidara and Sasori. Of course Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at Itachi who was talking to Neji about Hinata. Sasori smiled a little and said, "Wow. We havent had this much company in a while. If the leader finds out then we'll get killed." Obito, who had stayed in the room but had gone to the darker side of the room finally spoke, "I can make sure that doesnt happen. I was the one that lowered our defences to let them in. Of course just to be safe I am coming with."

Hinata frowned and muttered to herself about how the family was going to argue then everyone else would argue and get mad. She sighed and was picked up by Itachi. As he put her on his back Naruto said something to him although no one really heard what he had said. Ignoring him they all set off.

Itachi suddenly stopped at a huge tree and put Hinata down saying, "We will stop here. What did you want to talk to her about?" He sat down and the teenage girl sat on his lap unexpectedly. Naruto was still glaring and Sasuke was fuming. Ino smiled and said, "Oh how cute! Hinata finally found a boyfriend!" The two girls laughed and Naruto said a bit louder then nessascary, "Not for long." Sasuke's head snapped to Naruto who had sat close to Hinata and Itachi.

He said, "What do you mean not for long? He'll kill you if you get close to her!" Hinata looked up at Itachi who nodded in agreement. She said, "I am in love with Itachi. None of you guys." Ino smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. When Hinata tried to get up Itachi held her still for a few seconds until finally he gave and let her run off into the woods with Ino.

Itachi frowned and said to Shikamaru, "What was that?" Sasuke smirked and said, "You thought just because she was hanging onto Shikamaru that she was going out with him. No. She's mine. I told her to take Hinata out in the woods farther so she did." Itachi glared at his younger brother almost forgetting why he hadnt killed him along with the rest of the family. Neji said something and Itachi and him continued their conversation about Hinata. Although Sasuke and Naruto tried they failed miserably and Shikamaru just lay there sleeping. He hadn't slept in 3 days straight because of Sasuke.

Naruto finally just got sick of it and when he was about to scream at the two older ninjas, Neji pulled away and said louder for everyone to hear, "Hinata is staying here." Confused, Naruto yelled, "What! She could be being abused here for all we know!" Neji smirked and replied, "If she was then she would have been glad to see you Naruto. You could tell she didnt want you here because of the decision she would have to make."

Deidara was leaning against a tree and said, "Hmm. I'm surprised she chose Itachi knowing he could go after one of the guys in the Akatsuki and succeed. He seems to like to skip between both genders of lovers." Cursing under his breath Itachi folded his arms. Neji nodded and said, "I know an we dont mind."

Sasori cocked his head and said, "We?" Neji nodded again looking at Sasori like he was stupid. "Yeah. We. You know. Me and Hinata. Originally we were going to have her go with Sasuke but I guess Itachi is better since he's older and way better then Sasuke is for now. Sasuke has a girlfriend anyways." Deidara smirked, "Then why does he want our little Hinata?"

Surprised at the way they were referring to Hinata as if she was their youngest sister, Naruto said, "Sasuke doesnt want her anymore. Its me that does. Even if she almost killed me I cant let go of the feelings I have for her!" Itachi laughed quietly and said, "If she didnt hold onto those feelings for you, then whats the point on holding them for her? She wants my child so all is solved."

Deidara chuckled, "Even if a few hours ago you wanted nothing else but to tell me I was the-" He was cut-off as Itachi said, "Doesnt mean I wanted a relationship. For some reason I feel guilty being with the others although I used to do it any other time with the rest of you guys with no feeling of regret." Naruto heard a scream far off and said, "Hinata..." Itachi had heard it too and said, "Deidara stay here with Neji and Sasuke. Naruto you're coming with us." Sasori grabbed Naruto and pushed him forwards after quickly giving a small kiss to Deidara.

Sasuke looked at Deidara and said, "So. It is true. When we got here that we should expect fighting which we saw none of and then to also expect Hinata talke about Itachi being a jerk for not only sleeping with you but also most of the Akatsuki before meeting Hinata." Deidara glared at the younger Uchiha, "Well atleast your brother is quiet and doesnt smile all the time like you. Must have gotten it from that Uzumaki kid. Besides your brother is most likely better then you in bed."

Sasuke didnt seem to like the thought of his brother being bi but quickly got over it. "I hate you Deidara you know that?" Deidara grinned, "You are sounding more and more like your brother although about now we wouldnt be standing." Neji frowned not wanting to hear anymore said, "No one cares Deidara. Now where did they take Naruto?"

The blonde frowned again and said, "Want me to take you? Even if Master Sasori doesnt want me to I am gonna. Follow me." With that they headed after Naruto and them to see what had happened.

All right so now they are trying to figure out what happened to Hinata and their not gonna find anything they like. Except for Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori of course!


End file.
